La réalité en face
by LegMa
Summary: Ziva est forcée d'aller voir un psy. Au début très en colère, elle finira par se laisser aller... Terminée.


J'avoue que ça fait un p'tit moment que je n'ai pas posté de fic sur NCIS (étant occupée à en poster du côté de NCIS L.A. ^^) alors en attendant que je me remette à écrire d'autres fics Tiva, je poste cet OS qui est assez vieux ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** La réalité en face

**Résumé:** Ziva est forcée d'aller voir un psy'. Au début en colère, elle se laissera finalement aller.

**Disclaimer: **Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant ! Fic à moi, série pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Surtout, par pitié, ne me demandez pas de suite ou d'écrire la mission é_è (chose que j'avais commencé, cela dit... ) parce que sinon, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir xD

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

**oOoOooOoOo**

**La réalité en face**

Dix minutes…Onze minutes… Douze minutes… Le temps s'écoulait lentement pour les deux femmes qui se trouvaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Du moins, plus pour l'Agent David que pour le Docteur Truman. C'était une quinquagénaire d'une douceur et d'une extrême patience qui ne cessait de regarder Ziva, en souriant légèrement. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour la jeune femme !

- Vous savez, j'ai tout mon temps, Agent David.

- Et bien, pas moi ! dit-elle, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Tout irait plus vite si vous me parliez, déclara calmement le Docteur Truman.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?

- Ce qui vous passe par la tête, n'importe quoi qui puisse vous aider…

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! ragea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ais demandé de venir, je vous rappelle.

- Les personnes qui l'ont fait, ont sûrement une bonne raison, Agent David.

- Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à aller leur parler !

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et prit sa veste qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Le Docteur Truman la laissa faire, et la regarda se diriger vers la porte. Sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à rester dans la même pièce qu'un psychologue, mais généralement, les personnes qui avaient la même réaction que Ziva, revenaient toujours sur leurs pas… A sa grande surprise, cela ne fonctionna pas de la même manière avec la jeune femme. En effet, elle venait tout bonnement de claquer la porte sans même un au revoir. Au début surprise, le Docteur se fit vite à l'idée que ce n'était pas étonnant. Après tout, on l'avait prévenue du caractère de Ziva.

Elle posa donc, sur la petite table devant elle, son bloc note et le stylo, puis se leva doucement de son fauteuil. Sa journée se finissait bien tôt pour une fois et c'est avec lenteur qu'elle alla tirer les rideaux de sa fenêtre derrière laquelle un magnifique couché de soleil débuté. Soudain, elle releva la tête en attendant la porte de son bureau se fermer.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le Docteur Truman se retourna vers la voix lasse. Elle sourcilla en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ziva, mais essaya de ne pas montrer son étonnement. La jeune femme était revenue, alors il n'était pas question de la refaire fuir. Elle lui sourit et lui désigna de sa main droite, les fauteuils sur lesquels elles se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant.

Ziva resta un instant figée sur place puis, dans un soupir discret, se décida à aller se rasseoir. Bien calée contre le dossier, les bras croisés et les jambes pliées, elle regarda la psy' en faire de même et attendit. Une fois de plus…

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, et, même si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle s'était sentie obligée de revenir dans ce bureau.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez revenue.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

- Pour qui, alors ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

- Vous non plus, sourit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle vous ayez décidé de rester…

- Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de vous gâcher la soirée et vous empêcher d'aller retrouver votre mari et votre petite-fille, dit-elle froidement. C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la carte posée sur le bureau.

- Je vois que vous êtes très observatrice, Agent David. Mais ceci n'est pas votre sens le plus développé.

Ziva la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Au Mossad on les apprenait à utiliser tous leurs sens à cent pour cent ! Pourquoi en aurait-elle un plus élevé que l'autre ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Parlez-moi de vos relations avec vos collègues.

- Vous avez tendance à ne pas répondre aux questions qu'on vous pose, Docteur.

- Agent David, vous avez l'air d'oublier qu'ici, c'est moi la psychologue. Par conséquent, c'est à vous de répondre aux miennes.

La jeune femme la fixa dans les yeux. Elle détestait, par-dessus tout, être menée. Et il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Avec cette femme, Ziva n'allait certainement pas être dominatrice. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle se résigna. Elle posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et appuya sa tête contre sa main.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle.

Le Docteur Truman se redressa légèrement, ravie d'avoir réussi à…l'amadouer, si l'on puisse dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un bon début, le fait qu'elle accepte de parler. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus…

- Je m'entends très bien avec mes collègues, reprit-elle.

- Parlez-moi d'eux…

- Vous les connaissez déjà.

- Oui, en effet, rit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas ce que vous entretenez comme relation avec eux. Vous êtes proches, de ces personnes ?

- Après autant de temps dans l'équipe, c'est la moindre des choses, vous savez.

- Ce n'est pas souvent le cas… Il arrive que des collègues ne s'entendent uniquement pour le travail et qu'ils n'aient aucun autre contact.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Nous formons une famille unie. Gibbs est…

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Elle ne paraissait pas prête à se dévoiler plus. Surtout à une psy'. Une psy ! Elle rit intérieurement. Non, mais quelle idée ! Comme si elle avait besoin d'en voir une !

- Oui ?

Ziva sortit de ses pensées lorsque le Docteur Truman la rappela à la réalité.

- Rien !

- Gibbs est la personne à laquelle vous êtes la plus proche ?

- Pou… pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? se braqua-t-elle.

- Nous discutons, Agent David.

- Ziva ! Et, j'ai plutôt l'impression de passer un interrogatoire, voyez-vous !

- C'est parce que vous ne vous laissez pas aller. Détendez-vous, je ne suis pas ici pour vous blâmer, ou même vous juger.

- Oui, désolée…

- On continue ? lui sourit-elle en penchant la tête.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, murmura la jeune femme.

- Vous savez… Ziva ! On m'a beaucoup parlée de vous.

- Vraiment ? _Pourquoi cette séance, alors ?_ finit-elle par penser.

- Oui ! Vous semblez être à l'écoute des autres et de leurs sentiments. Vous parvenez même à entendre les intentions cachées derrière des propos que l'on peut vous tenir. Ainsi, il vous arrive de percevoir intuitivement un mensonge ou une moquerie dans un discours qui, à priori, semble insignifiant. Ais-je tort ?

La jeune femme la regarda plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Elle était surprise et comme déshabillée face à cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour la troubler à ce point ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de se laisser lire aussi facilement que dans un livre… Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien cernée.

- Ziva ? s'inquiéta-elle.

- Vous êtes douée, souffla-t-elle. C'est… effectivement le cas. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai appris en Israël. Si vous ne savez pas reconnaître un mensonge, alors vous n'êtes pas faite pour devenir un Officier ! Pour le reste, il faut dire qu'avec Tony on est activé !

- Activé ?

- Vous savez, commença-t-elle en agitant ses mains, quand vous vous habituez petit à petit…

- Oh, rodé ? s'exclama le Docteur.

- Ouiiii, c'est ça ! On est rodé ! Tony parle sans cesse et, bien souvent, il dit des choses qui, apparemment, ne font rire que moi, sourit-elle.

- Il a l'air de vous rendre heureuse, remarqua-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

- Nous sommes de bon ami, rien de plus ! se renferma-t-elle d'un coup.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire… A première vue, cette aptitude vous conduit à prendre du recul dans vos rapports avec votre entourage.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis comme n'importe qui, qui le serait avec un proche. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas Abby, mais les rapports que j'entretiens avec eux sont tout à fait normaux !

- Certainement pour vous, mais peut-être vous fait-on remarquer parfois votre manque de communication ? On voudrait sans doute que vous soyez plus démonstrative…Que vous parliez un peu plus de vous-même, de vos expériences ainsi que des sensations que vous éprouvez.

- Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir, dit-elle en se redressant. Ecoutez, des missions comme celle-ci j'en ai effectuée des tas ! C'est complètement stupide de me faire venir voir un psychologue, tout ça pour essayer de me faire la morale !

- Je n'essaye pas de vous faire la morale, Ziva, dit-elle calmement. Je vous parle, tout simplement. Libre à vous d'en ressortir quelque chose qui puisse vous aider.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Vous avez sans doute plutôt tendance à vous retirer dans votre bulle afin de vous relier à votre monde intérieur, car vous avez la capacité d'entendre cette petite voix qui vous guide sans vous fier aux jugements extérieurs. Ce beau discernement à toute épreuve vous permet une indépendance que certains vous envient mais que d'autres vous reprochent…

Elle se tût un instant, lorsqu'elle vit le visage de la jeune femme changer d'expression. Elle semblait désarmée, à la limite du trouble. Le Docteur Truman savait qu'elle était sur la bonne voix avec l'Agent David, et il fallait qu'elle continue. Quitte à ce que la jeune femme lui en veuille.

- Vous savez que vous avez besoin d'en parler, Ziva, souffla-t-elle.

- Je vais bien !

- C'est faux, déclara-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête, fatiguée de cette détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Hum ? C'est Gibbs qui vous en a parlé ? McGee, Tony ou Ducky ? Répondez, Docteur ! s'énerva-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

- Ziva, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas en réagissant de la sorte que vous arriverez à oublier.

- Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? dit-elle en écartant les bras.

- Vous pourriez déjà commencer par vous rasseoir et ensuite, me faire part de cette mission, tenta-t-elle doucement.

- Mais vous le faites exprès, ou quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien à dire, point barre!

- Il vous serait, toutefois, profitable d'ouvrir votre espace sensoriel afin de vous connecter plus à votre entourage.

- Oh, arrêtez avec votre chinois !

- Non, Ziva ! Les trésors de votre univers vous suffisent peut-être mais en vous ouvrant aux autres, vous irez à la découverte de rapports affectifs plus enrichissants.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ecoutez, je préfère m'en aller, déclara-t-elle en reprenant sa veste.

- Je vous donne l'occasion de vous libérez des poids qui pèsent sur vous, Ziva. Ne rejetez pas mon aide… Vos collègues s'inquiètent énormément pour vous, continua-t-elle alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte.

Cette dernière phrase fit stopper Ziva dans son élan. La main prête à aller attraper la poignée, la jeune femme essaya de respirer normalement. Mais ça lui était difficile. Le Docteur Truman l'avait mise dans une telle furie… Elle n'acceptait pas qu'on la désarme de cette façon !

- Ziva… Ils voient bien que cette mission vous a perturbé, mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour vous la faire oublier ou même vous soutenir.

La bonne femme se leva et resta debout, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter alors qu'elle était si proche du but. Elle devait poursuivre, coûte que coûte.

- Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur de…

- Vous ne savez rien, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Dans ce cas, dites-moi. Ça vous a rappelé votre petite sœur ? finit-elle par dire après quelques instants de silence.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la psychologue. L'Agent David venait de frapper, de rage, la porte à l'aide de sa main et de son pied droit. Le fait d'avoir parler de sa sœur l'avait rendue extrêmement furieuse.

- Ne faites plus allusion à elle ! la prévint-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Tali n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

- Pas directement, en effet.

- Elle n'est pas concernée ! hurla-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la psy'.

- Vous devez pourtant admettre que cela vous a fait repenser à elle, Ziva. C'est là tout le problème de votre manque de confiance envers les autres, et le fait que vous ne montrez pas vos sentiments. Ce qui est arrivée dans votre enfance vous a forcé à vous forger une carapace et depuis, vous n'en sortez plus. Il est temps d'avancer sans elle. Regardez-vous, continua-t-elle doucement. Votre visage ne trompe pas, Ziva, pas plus que les larmes qui menacent de tomber.

L'Agent David faisait, en effet, un véritable effort pour se retenir et paraître la plus forte possible. Les muscles contractés de sa mâchoire venaient s'ajouter aux évidences. La jeune femme devait se faire une raison… Elle ne pouvait plus garder tout cela au fond d'elle. Mais comment y arriver lorsqu'on a vécu plusieurs années ainsi ? Elle se pinça, plus fort, les lèvres. Parler… C'est ce que le Docteur Truman lui répétait sans cesse depuis le début de la séance. Elle devait parler de cette mission. C'était également ce que voulaient ses collègues.

Elle continua de fixer la psychologue mais cette fois, sa vue se brouilla. Elle sentit un liquide rouler sur sa joue et ses lèvres trembler.

- Je devais assurer sa protection, déclara-t-elle alors, la voix chancelante. Elle…elle n'avait que 20 ans, pleura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, deux bras vinrent l'encercler. Elle ne put les repousser, et se laissa aller contre la poitrine du Docteur Truman.

- Oh, ma pauvre enfant, dit-elle en lui posant une main derrière sa tête. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mise dans cet état mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que vous appreniez à montrer vos émotions. Vos collègues comptaient beaucoup là-dessus, Ziva. Vous verrez, tout ira mieux maintenant que vous avez vu la réalité en face, murmura-t-elle face aux pleures de la jeune femme. Il le fallait…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà ! Une Ziva chez une psy' ça peut être dangereux, hein xD Tel un lion en cage, elle a fini par se transformer en agneau lol **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu =)**_

_**A très vite.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


End file.
